It is desirable in an internal combustion engine cooling system to operate a radiator cooling fan only when the coolant fluid in the cooling system is above a predeterined temperature. In such cooling systems fans are employed which are responsive to air pressure for clutching and de-clutching the fan. The thermally responsive valve device of this invention is particularly adapted for control of flow of air which operates such an air operable clutch of a fan.
Thermally responsive valve devices are known which control air flow and air pressure for operation of an air operable clutch of a fan. However, such known devices are rather complex and relatively costly to produce.
It is an object of this invention to provide a thermally responsive fluid control valve device which is particularly adapted to control air pressure to an air operable clutch, which valve device can be constructed at relatively low costs and which is long-lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of manufacture, and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.